


Eye Contact

by marsowon



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsowon/pseuds/marsowon
Summary: Hyukjae and Jongwoon locked eyes and, for a moment, forgot about why they even had fought.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Super Show

Jongwoon lost count of how many times he had been running around the stage, giving his members tons of attention before going back to his spot again, only to run off again.

He wasn't really sure when he stopped – probably after Donghae finally lost his patience when he fussed over him _again_ , but he finally settled with staying beside Donghae until Siwon decided to pick him up and take him to his and Kyuhyun's side.

“Yah, it hurt!” Jongwoon complained, low enough so only Siwon would hear, and once his feet was back on the floor, he dramatically hugged Kyuhyun and slipped to hug however was beside him. Maybe if he had seen who it was, he wouldn't be acting like this.

He looked at Hyukjae, cheeks burning a little when both locked eyes and he vaguely remembered the argument they had before they went to the stage – it was one of the reasons they barely stood side by side the whole show. He could hear those sappy romantic songs playing in the back of his head as he looked at Hyukjae from this close.

_What are you doing?_ Hyukjae mouthed and he gave him a small smile, moving away from him but Hyukjae reached out to him again, though this time Jongwoon avoided and gave him an awkward smile before going back to Donghae's side.

–

And it was later at the hotel that Jongwoon talked to Hyukjae again, mostly because before they all entered their rooms, Leeteuk told him that if he didn't fixed whatever happened between them, he would make them both regret dragging it for this long.

That made Jongwoon change his mind about ignoring him and now, after taking a bath and changing his clothes, he was at Hyukjae's room, sitting at his bed while Hyukjae showered. Normally he wouldn't take a bath in his own room, instead he would join Hyukjae under the lukewarm water but due to the situation he wasn't really comfortable in doing so. He waited silently, kicking his leg around the same way a child would do because he was beyond bored.

“Why you're here?” Hyukjae asked once he left the bathroom, with only a towel covering his waist. Jongwoon gulped hard and looked to the bed. It wasn't time for him to get horny – he needed to remind himself that. “If you won't tell me anything then you can just leave. I'm tired.” Hyukjae said and moved towards his luggage, taking the clothes he would wear.

“I'm sorry for our argument earlier.” Jongwoon said then and Hyukjae looked pleased at that.

“You admit you were in the wrong, then?” Hyukjae questioned excitedly and Jongwoon couldn't help but look offended.

“No, I'm not admitting that I was wrong because we both were and don't you dare say you weren't because you know that I'm right this time.” Jongwoon rolled his eyes and Hyukjae huffed. “I just wanted to apologize.”

“Apology accepted, now get out.” Hyukjae said and Jongwoon sighed, getting up from the bed not to leave the room but to approach the male that was having a battle with the sleeve of his shirt. 

“What's the point of me leaving if you're going to crawl to my bed because you feel lonely at night?” Jongwoon questioned, hugging Hyukjae's waist and pulling him closer to him. “Don't stay mad with me, Hyuk. It hurts too much.”

“You were pretty happy at the stage.” Hyukjae murmured, trying to get away from Jongwoon but he was unable to do so.

“Yah, it is different!” Jongwoon groaned tiredly and nuzzled his face on Hyukjae's neck. “Come on, you don't even remember about what that discussion was.” It was probably the wrong move but Jongwoon was too tired to notice. “You can stay mad at me tomorrow. Just let me hug you like this tonight.”

“Seriously, Kim Jongwoon..” Hyukjae sighed then, giving up totally. “At least can you do this while we are lying down? I'm tired of standing.” Jongwoon nodded and swiftly dragged Hyukjae with him towards the bed. “You're lucky I'm allowing you to do this.”

“You're the one who has trouble sleeping when I'm not around, shut up.” Jongwoon rolled his eyes and pulled Hyukjae to his embrace. “I do love you, even though you make me angry with those useless arguments.”

“Jongwoon just shut up before I make you leave.” Hyukjae elbowed him lightly before pressing a light kiss to Jongwoon's lips. “But I love you too. Even though you're extremely annoying when you can't admit you're wrong.”

“Go sleep before I knock you out, Hyukjae.”

“Yes sir.”


	2. Recording

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongwoon wasn't in a good mood while they were recording and later Hyukjae discovered why.

As the Super Junior members arranged themselves on their spots to record a quick video after the show ended, a few people behind the cameras could see how the mood was a little tense, the shows that had been taking its toll on them and making them less excited after spending their energy on stage. They discussed a few things in hushed whispers, mostly who was going to talk and who was going after and they only stopped when they had been given the signal the recording would start soon.

Once the cameras turned on and they did their greetings, Hyukjae felt a little more lively, wasting the last bit of his energy to show his excitement. He had made the mistake to look at his right and then both him and Jongwoon locked eyes, reminding him of the incident on the stage not that had happened not that long ago after a fight they had. This time it was different, though, because Jongwoon was the one who seemed to be mad and mad Jongwoon isn’t a pretty sight for him. This time Hyukjae wondered what he had done, gulping hard at the pissed and closed expression in his boyfriend’s face, then turning his attention back to the camera, quickly taking over after Leeteuk finished talking.

Things went smoothly then, the recording finished quickly and soon they were all changing their clothes and taking off the makeup that started to feel heavy after all the sweating. For some reason Jongwoon was the one changing next to him and Hyukjae questioned himself if this was Donghae’s doing because even his best friend seemed to notice his boyfriend wasn’t in a good mood.

Swallowing hard, Hyukjae turned to Jongwoon right after both finished changing, taking a deep breath before asking, “Can we talk?”

“Later.” Jongwoon answered in a tone a little too cold than he was used to but at least he hadn’t ignored him, Hyukjae thought, watching as the members left the dressing room one by one. He followed with Jongwoon right behind him, hands finding its place on his waist and Hyukjae held back a whimper, already knowing what was going to happen once they reach Jongwoon’s hotel room.

The ride to the hotel was slow, but the distraction of his members talking made him less fidgy as Jongwoon’s hand caressed his tight. Once they reached their destination while Jongwoon left the car in a hurry while Hyukjae took his time, trying to delay the inevitable as much as he could, ignoring the teasing glances Donghae and Shindong were throwing at him.

“Be sure you will be able to walk tomorrow, Hyukjae-ah.” He heard Shindong tease and rolled his eyes, walking towards the room Jongwoon was going to spend the night in.

The silence was the first thing Hyukjae noted, as well as the way Jongwoon eyed him as soon as he entered the room.

“Seems that you’ve been in a teasing mood these days.” Jongwoon started, staring deep at Hyukjae.

“I haven’t done anything, Jongwoon.” Hyukjae muttered a little cowardly, feeling small and extremely aroused under his gaze. “You’re the one getting aroused over nothing.”

“I was going to be a good boyfriend and give you a present because of what you’ve been doing, but since you said you’ve done nothing..” Jongwoon chuckled and got up, approaching Hyukjae with a dark gaze. “Seems that you’re going to get off by yourself today.” He lowers his gaze, licking his lips at the sight of Hyukjae’s growing bulge on his pants before taking Hyukjae’s lips on his, initiating a teasing kiss that had Hyukjae weak on his knees.

They shifted across the room, their lips parting when Hyukjae’s back hit the wall and he whined in pain, trying to take Jongwoon’s lips on his again but the older just chuckled and leaned back.

“Good luck with that.” He motioned his hands to Hyukjae’s bulge and moved away, ignoring the whine that left Hyukjae’s lips.


	3. Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyukjae has something on his eye.

Jongwoon sucked a deep breath while they stood for another ment, wishing that Leeteuk would drag it as long as he could and hoping that Hyukjae wouldn’t say anything, because he knows there is a huge change of him  _ hueing _ just to annoy him and Jongwoon really wasn’t in the mood to waste his energy slapping Hyukjae and cursing him away from the microphone.

He noticed a little too late that standing between Donghae and Hyukjae probably was a bad idea, not even knowing how their positions ended up like this but he was sure that he was going to deal with this, since not even Siwon has enough patience to deal with them now, not when both were looking like two kids who ate too much candies.

The first minute of the ment was calm, with Leeteuk and the other members talking about some episode related to the next song they were going to sing while Donghae slapped his arm every time someone said something funny and Hyukjae leaned a little  _ too much _ on him, resting an arm on his shoulder.

Then Hyukjae turned to him and asked something Jongwoon at first couldn’t really understand due the screams of the fans and the ringing on his head, but then he leaned and whispered it again and Jongwoon bit the inside of his cheeks, suddenly feeling flustered.

“Come on, hyung, I can’t even rub it because it is going to ruin the makeup..” Hyukjae whined and Jongwoon sighed, swallowing his embarrassment. He leaned a little closer, and just when he was about to do it, Donghae attracted attention to them, making Hyukjae distance himself almost immediately.

“Let me do it, Hyukjae. Your eyes are tearing up and the eyeliner is going to get messy if you don’t do anything about it.” Jongwoon gathered enough courage to mutter and Hyukjae leaned closer while holding Jongwoon’s arm to keep his balance, eye twitching a little when Jongwoon gently blew on it, winking cutely a few times. “Is it better now?” He asked quietly, gently wiping the tear that fell when he blinked once again, swallowing hard at how cute Hyukjae looked.

They locked eyes briefly and Hyukjae smiled, the gummy smile he had fallen in love with years ago, before letting go of him and paying attention to what Leeteuk was saying once again.

_ Huh, this annoying fluttering feeling again..  _ He sighed, gently elbowing Donghae for the slight interruption earlier before looking at the leader’s direction.

  
–

  
Later, when the show ended and they all went to their hotel rooms, drenched in sweat and just begging for a cold shower and a long night of sleep, Jongwoon found himself laying on his bed, fingers incessantly typing something on Twitter’s search bar. He smiled when thousands and thousands of Hyukjae appeared, some new and from the show they had finished almost two hours ago and some were old, a few from Devil and Mamacita era, others from a few older eras that got Jongwoon sighing.

He probably wasted hours and hours seeing Hyukjae’s photos, zooming every time to catch every single detail of his face, swallowing every time he zoomed at his lips and felt the need to kiss Hyukjae senseless, thinking how good Hyukjae’s pouty lips would feel against his. He was screwed, for sure.

Eventually, he fell asleep with his phone almost slipping of hands with a new wallpaper that Jongwoon had changed just a little before falling asleep, a smile on his face as he dreamed of Hyukjae’s gummy smile and how warm he had felt when Hyukjae was standing close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided that this is going to get updated every time they make eye contact, being it on an interview or during a show.
> 
> Let's see if I can keep up with this, lol


End file.
